


Im Irrtum

by StarsAndStitches



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, Mystrade first kiss, Short One Shot, Translation, mystrade, short and sweet, short fluff
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-11-01 05:09:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10914981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarsAndStitches/pseuds/StarsAndStitches
Summary: German translation of "Mistaken" by TheSoupDragon/Deutsche Übersetzung von "Mistaken" von TheSoupDragonEinmal glaubte Mycroft, er hätte sich geirrt...





	Im Irrtum

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheSoupDragon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSoupDragon/gifts).
  * A translation of [Mistaken](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4999456) by [TheSoupDragon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSoupDragon/pseuds/TheSoupDragon). 



> My friend, the fabulous TheSoupDragon, asked me to translate her work into German. Her wish was my command... ;)
> 
> Meine Freundin, die fabelhafte TheSoupDragon, hat mich gebeten, ihr Werk ins Deutsche zu übersetzen. Ihr Wunsch war mir Befehl... ;)
> 
> Kommentare und Kudos herzlich willkommen!  
> Viel Spaß beim Lesen!

"Äh, ich steh nicht auf Männer”, sagte Greg Lestrade zögerlich, aber seine Körpersprache sagte: doch, das tat er.

Oder genauer gesagt: er könnte.

Oder vielleicht, um absolut akkurat zu sein: er hatte bisher nicht, aber er brauchte wohl nicht allzu viel Überredung. Und mit 'Männer' meinte er vielleicht 'Männer im allgemeinen', aber hier ging es nur um einen Mann, in der Einzahl, und das war Mycroft selbst.

Es war unausgesprochen aber himmelschreiend offensichtlich für Mycroft, als seine Augen über Gregory Lestrade streiften, dass er mit dem Mund etwas anderes sagte als mit dem Körper. Doch Mycroft hielt sich weise davor zurück, ihn zu korrigieren. 'Am besten kommt er von selbst drauf, wenn er dafür bereit ist', dachte er. “Ich verstehe”, sagte er besänftigend. “Dann bin ich wohl... im Irrtum.”

Greg machte einen kleinen Schritt rückwärts. “Ich fürchte ja”, sagte er unbeholfen und neigte bedauernd den Kopf. Aber wenn er 'es fürchtete', dachte er, warum fühlte es sich dann so an, als ob _er_ derjenige war, der hier einen Fehler machte? Tatsächlich konnte er seine Augen nicht losreißen.

Mycroft hielt seinem Blick für einen Moment stand. Er strich sich die Krawatte glatt, ganz gelassen, nicht in Eile. Und als er am Ende ankam, streckte er seine Hand aus. Es gab eine kleine unmerkliche Pause, bevor er sagte, “Dann lass uns Hände schütteln, Gregory, und alles ist vergessen. Wir werden es nie wieder erwähnen.”

Greg schaute auf Mycrofts ausgestreckte Hand herunter, mit den langen grazilen Fingern und den manikürten Nägeln, und ohne darüber nachzudenken, was er tat, umfasste er Mycrofts Hand schnell mit seiner eigenen rauen, schwieligen Pranke – und _zog_. Er legte seine andere Hand auf Mycrofts schlanke Schulter um ihn zu stützen, als er ihn näher zu sich heranzog. Mycroft hatte bereits vorhergesehen, was passieren würde, machte einen leichten Schritt vorwärts und zog die Augenbrauen höflich fragend hoch. 'Ach ja?' sagten die Augenbrauen.

“Frag mich bloß nicht!” befahl Greg und ließ seine Hand von Mycrofts Schulter hinaufgleiten zu seinem Nacken, wo er die Finger spreizte, um Mycrofts Schädel liebevoll zu umfassen. Also fragte Mycroft nicht. Er ließ sich einfach von Greg heranziehen, wobei Gregs andere Hand seine eigene losließ und rasch seitlich Mycrofts Gesicht hinaufglitt. Und als Greg ihn küsste, war es hart und voll und erfreulich leidenschaftlich. Mycrofts Hände führten seine Arme hinauf und um Gregs befriedigend breiten Rücken herum. “Wie ich sagte”, flüsterte Mycroft, als der Kuss endete, “lass es uns nie wieder erwähnen.”

“Oh, du eingebildeter Bastard”, grummelte Greg mit einem Grinsen, während er Mycroft eng festhielt und sich vorbeugte für noch einen Kuss.

**Author's Note:**

> Vielen Dank fürs Lesen! ♥  
> Wir freuen uns über Eure Kommentare und Kudos!


End file.
